The seven seals
by Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart
Summary: A crossover fic. An ancient monster is about to break free of its prison and the digidestined are sent to diferant animes to find the chosen ones who can reseal it.Chapter 4 is up! Cody is sent to the Card captor Sakura world
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any other characters, or anime games etc. that are mentioned in this fic. Thank you for your coperation.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ken kicked the ball towards the net, Davis dove for it and missed.   
  
"It was just a lucky shot!" Davis stood up. "Come on try again, you won't make it pat me this time!"  
  
"Sure! Hey Cody pass me the ball will ya?" Ken called over to where Yolei, Kari, Tk, and Cody were watching. Cody tossed it over to him. Ken set the ball down and ran back to kick it.   
  
"Block him Davis! You can do it if you try!" Cody called.  
  
"No he can't." Tk laughed.  
  
"Oh Yeah? I'll show you Tp." Davis scowled. "Hey Kari I'll block this one for you!"  
  
"Ok Davis, you do that." Kari shook her head.  
  
Ken moved forward to smash the ball, suddenly he tripped and stumbled, down to his knees. He held his head in his hands. Kari, sitting on the benches suddenly went ridged. She almost fell off the bench but Tk quickly caught her.  
  
"Kari are you alright?" Tk shook her gently.  
  
"Ken!" Yolei ran out onto the field and knelt down next to him.  
  
"Dude are you okay?" Davis trotted over to them.  
  
Karis eyes flickered open.   
  
"Are you okay?" Tk looked at her concerned.   
  
"Yes." Kari said softly, "I just... What's wrong with Ken?"  
  
Tk looked out and frowned. "Let's go over there and see." Tk, Kari and Cody went over to Ken and the others.  
  
"What happened Ken, are you okay?" Yolei asked worridly.   
  
Ken slowly sat up. "Y...yeah, I'm okay." he stuttered.  
  
"What happened? Was it... you know, the dark ocean thingy again?" Davis asked nervously.  
  
"Sort of." Ken rubbed his forehead, as he stood up. "But it wasn't the same as before."  
  
"What ever was calling, it didn't feel evil. It sounded like it truly needed help." Kari said softly.  
  
Cody looked up at her. "It just happened to you to?"   
  
"Don't you worry Kari I'll protect you!" Davis punched a fist to his chest.   
  
"We'll all look out for both of you." Yolei gave Davis a disapproving look. "It's not like you're capable of protecting anyone anyway."  
  
"Oh like you are?" Davis shot back angrily.  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Kari snapped.  
  
They both looked at her surprised. Kari almost never got angry. Kari stared down at the ground looking ashamed.  
  
"Sorry you two I didn't mean to yell, it's just that this thing always makes me edgey."  
  
"No it's our fault." Yolei mumbled lookong at the ground.   
  
"We're probablly going to need the Digimon for this." Tk looked around thoughtfuly. "Do you think we should go get them?"  
  
Suddenly Ken grabbed his head, a black beam shot out of his digivice. Kari went rigid agian and a pink beam shot from hers. Slowly a portal opened in front of them. They could all see the dark world forming on the other side. Kari and Ken seemed to get sucked into it, not knowing what else to do, all the others jumped in after them. The portal snapped shut behind them. They all looked around them confused. They were in the dark world alright, but a huge tower rose up in front of them with seven large symbols carved into it.   
  
"What is this thing?" Yolei looked up in wonder.  
  
"Maybe it's a really big tv antene." Davis said hopefuly.  
  
"Davis will you grow up?" Yolie scowled at him.  
  
"What ever it is, there's something evil inside." Karis voice wavered. "I can feel it."  
  
Everyone went over to look at it. Kari kept her distance, the closer she got the stronger the feeling was. Then she saw a little sparkle near by. It seemed to be calling to her, almost trying to talk to her in a way. A faint memory tugged at the back of her mind. Slowly she approached the sparkle.   
  
"Hello." She said uncertainly. "You don't seem like anything evil. Are you what needs our help?" The little sparkle shimmered.   
  
Kari felt a smile creep across her face, no this thing was not evil. Suddenly another portal opened near the tower. With a loud crash and several groaned protests and yelps their digimon landed in a pile.  
  
"Ow! Veemon get off my tail!"  
  
"Armadillomon you're on my head!"  
  
"It's not my fault! Wormmons on my back!!"  
  
"Get off me!"   
  
The Digimon slowly sorted themselves out.  
  
"Where are we?" Hawkmon looked around. "Yolei what are you and the others doing here."  
  
Gatomon eyed everything aprehensively. She knew all to well where they were. "Where's Kari? Is she alright?  
  
"Umm..." Davis looked around quickly. "Oh, she's right over there."  
  
A little shimmering light surounded her. The others watched curiously.   
  
"Kari what is that thing?"   
  
Kari looked up. She had a strange look in her eye. "I'm not Kari at the moment. Don't worry, I'll return her to you in a moment. I cannot speak to you in my normal form. I'm just borrowing Kari to tell you what I must."  
  
"Hey! You can't just go around stealing people bodys just to chat!" Davis shouted angrily.  
  
"I didn't steal her, and I'm not just going to chat." She said patiently.  
  
Davis was about to contiue but Tk put his foot down. "This has happened before." He said thoughtfully. "You 'borrowed' Kari before to tell us about the darkmasters and our digimon and all, didn't you?"   
  
She nodded.  
  
"So this has happened before?" Yolei looked skeptical.  
  
Tk nodded. "And as long as it works out like before and you give Kari back to us, we'll listen."  
  
She nodded. "You have nothing to fear from me. Just watch and learn."  
  
The world around them vanished and they were in a completely white place. The tower still loomed in front of them.  
  
"This obilisk is a prision." 'Kari' began. "It holds a powerful creature, stronger than a mega level digimon, stronger than Apocaylamon. (Sorry if I mispelled that). There are seven seals on the obalisk that keep the monster inside." motioning to the seven symbols carved into the side. "The seals are breaking. When they're all broken the thing will escape. It will not only mean death and darkness to your world, the digital world, and this world, but many other worlds as well. Each of the seals is conected to a world."  
  
"Wow," Yolei looked at the tower with a new fear. "Other worlds huh?"  
  
"This dosen't sound good." Cody grimaced.  
  
Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
'Kari' took her digivice, she put her hand over it. It glowed for a moment then returned to normal. She moved on to each of the Digidestined doing the same thing. "This will help you find those that can reseal the obalisk."  
  
"Great!" Davis grinned. "So all we gotta do is find a couple kids, how hard can that be."  
  
Tk snorted. "Really hard, especially when they're sitting right under your nose."  
  
"It may be even harder than finding the eighth child Tk. The power I gave your digivices, detects a certain item, that item will lead you to the person who can reseal it."  
  
"Just how many of the seals are broken?" Cody asked.  
  
"Five." She said softly. "The other two won't last three more days I'm afraid. Which is why we have to hurry."  
  
"Where do we start?" Ken asked. "America? China? Germany?"  
  
"Not in your world. There're all in dirrerant worlds. I'm sending you each to one now. You must seek out the person who gaurds the seal on your own."  
  
The sparkle left Kari and suddenly a warp appeared in each seal.   
  
"What the...!" Davis started. But he could not finnish because they were all sucked into a warp.  
  
*  
  
Okay! That's the begining. Please review! Even if you don't know what to say! Just say, Hi, or you suck, or I like your story anything I don't care as long as you review! Okay, if you have any suggestions as to which Animes you want one of the digidestined to visit I'm open for ideas. Thanks. 


	2. Ken: It's time to duel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Yu-gi-oh.  
AN: I got several votes for Yu-gi-oh, so I decided to send Ken there. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 Ken/Yu-gi-oh   
Part 1 It's time to duel  
  
Darkness swirled all around him, he see anything, feel anything, he couldn't even move, he was just falling. There was a thud. Ken opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, there was a face looking into his.  
  
"Hey kid are you alright?" A blonde boy was looking down at him.  
  
"Joey get outta his face, he just came to, you're gonna scare him." A brown haired boy behind him said.  
  
"I will not!" Joey turned on the other kid.  
  
A short boy just shook his head at the two who were now fighting, then held his hand out to Ken. Ken looked up at him confused. He took the kids hand and stood up.  
  
"Are you okay?" The little boy asked. "You collapsed outside my grandpas shop."  
  
Ken nodded. Everything was coming back to him now. Why he was here and what he was looking for. "Yeah I'm okay." he glanced around quickly, where was wormmon?  
  
"That's good." The little boy looked relived. "I'm Yugi, and those two are Joey and Tristan."  
  
"Hiya!" Joey grinned.  
  
"Hi." Tristan waved. "Don't mind Joey he's an idiot."  
  
"Oh shut up ya jerk." Joey glared.  
  
"You can both be pretty thick headed sometimes." A female voice behind them laughed.  
  
"Oh hi Tea" Yugi smiled. "Umm this is... what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Ken." Ken fave a quick bow, still glancing around for wormmon.   
  
"Maybe he didn't make it through." Ken thought.  
  
"Okay, Ken this is Tea." Yugi said.  
  
"Hi." Tea smiled. "So you guys are we still gonna go to the mall and see the new duel monsters display?"   
  
"Of coarse wouldn't miss it for the world!" Joey grinned. "I can get some more cards to help out my deck."  
  
"It'd take alot more than a few cards to help your deck out." Tristan taunted  
  
"Ah shut up will ya? Who won second place in the dulist kingdom? Huh tell me that?" Joey bragged.  
  
"Do you wanna come along?" Yugi turned to Ken. "If you're feeling okay that is, and if you don't have anything important to do."  
  
"What exactly is duel monsters?" Ken asked awkwardly.  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"You've never heard of duel monsters?" Joeys jaw dropped.  
  
"Even Tea's got a deck." Tristan stared at him. "You've never heard of them?!"  
  
"Well maybe he's not from around here you guys." Tea stuck up for him. "It's not like the whole world revolves around duel monsters like your lives do."  
  
"Yeah." A blush rose in Kens cheeks. "I'm... not from around here."  
  
"That's okay," Yugi smiled up at him. "We'll tell you all about it."  
  
Ken walked with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey toward the mall while Yugi and Joey explained all about duel monsters. Ken listened with interest. When they arrived at the mall they saw a big sign with a blue eyes white dragon on it reading "Duel monsters card expo"  
  
"I wonder if I can get my hands on some reallly good cards here." Joey looked at the sign hopefully.  
  
"We'll never find out standing out here." Yugi opened the door. "Let's go." They all filed into the mall after Yugi.   
  
Ken hung back a second when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He glanced down and saw wormmon crawl out.  
  
"Hello Ken, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you're alright. I was begining to worry. Here pretend you're a stuffed animal." Ken scooped him up and went inside.  
  
Rows on rows of tables with cards for sale lined the walls. While they were all looking around Ken stole behind a pillar and took out his digivice. He turned on the scanner he's been given to find the keeper of the seal. Sure enough there was a little blip on the screen.   
  
"It's near by! It's right here in the mall! Probably in this hallway." Ken said quietly. Looking around the hallway to see where it was pointing.  
  
"What is?"   
  
Ken shoved his digivice in his pocket and spun around. Tea was behind him.   
  
"Ummm, where I can learn how to play duel monsters." He said quickly.   
  
"Yeah, there's a guy over there who'll let you play a trial game. I think Yugi and Joey taught you enough of the rules for you to try. Hey where'd you get that?" she pointed at wormmon.  
  
"Umm a game machine." Ken siad quickly  
  
"Cool, I can never win at those things. It gets kinda annoying."  
  
"Yeah, I don't usually either." Ken headed towards the table, Tea followed him.  
  
"I can't believe it." Ken thought. "That little Yugi kid has the item that will show me the keeper of the seal."  
  
"So you wanna try playing kid?" The guy at the table asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ken snapped back from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, he's new. He dosen't have a deck yet and he's never played before so go easy on him." Tea smiled.  
  
"Okay, you can use this deck." The guy passed a stack of cards across   
the table. "Have a seat."   
  
Reluctantly Ken sat down. Kari had said they only had three days, maybe less, he didn't want to waste time playing games.  
  
"But how do I get the item I need from that Yugi kid? How do I even know what it is unless I use the digivice? And then people will wanna know what the heck I'm doing." he set wormmon down under his seat.  
  
"Hey you guys what'cha doin?" Yugi, Joey and Tristan came over.  
  
"Ken's gonna try a duel." Tea grinned.  
  
"Great we'll help out if you don't know what to do." Yugi said sitting down by the table.  
  
"Sometime today kid." The guy said impatiently.   
  
"Oh sorry." Ken turned to the game.  
  
*  
  
"You did really good for a beginner." Yugi smiled as they left the mall.  
  
"Yeah you did better than Joey used to, even Tea kicked his butt."  
  
Joey glared at him. Then he looked at wormmon. "Hey Ken where'd ya get that? It looks like something of Weevils." he and Tristan burst out laughing.  
  
Ken looked at them confused.   
  
"Don't mind them." Yugi smiled. "Weevil's just a person who's likes bugs alot."  
  
"Try an insane person who's obbsessed with them." Tristan said still laughing.  
  
"So where are you staying?" Tea asked.   
  
"Ahhh, well, ummm..." Ken stumbled. He'd never even thought about where he was gonna stay for the night.  
  
"You don't have a place to stay?" Joey said.  
  
"Well..." Ken began to blush again.  
  
"You could stay with me and my Grandpa." Yugi offered.  
  
This was what Ken had been waiting for. He'd be able to find the item, have it lead him to the keeper of the seal and then it was back to the dark world them home.   
  
"Well I don't want to inrude..." Ken started carefully.  
  
"It's nothing." Yugi waved his hand.  
  
"So what brings you here anyway?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well," Ken said slowly trying to make up a story. "I'm looking for an important item for my friend." He didn't know what else to say.  
  
Instinctivly Yugis hand went to something around his neck. Ken noticed it for the first time, it was like an upsidedown pyramid with an eye on it.  
  
"What kind of item?" Joey asked suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Well," Ken said "I'm not quite sure what it looks like. But she said I'd know it when I saw it."  
  
"Have you seen it?" Tristan asked also sounding suspicious.  
  
"No, not yet." Ken shook his head.  
  
"Do you guys all want to come over for dinner?" Yugi asked. "Grandpa won't mind I'm sure."  
  
"Sure." Tea answered. "We've just gotta call our parents."  
  
"Great." Yugi grinned. "Let's head on over."  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan and Joey shouted forgetting their suspisions at the mention of food.  
  
***  
  
"This is very good, thankyou." Ken smiled at Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Don't mention it, Yugis friends are always welcome." He glanced over at Joey and Tristan stuffing their faces, and simply shook his head.  
  
"So are you going to stay with us tonight?" Yugi asked "We can fikd the couch out into a bed."  
  
"This is all very kind of you." Ken looked at the floor. Even though he needed to find that item he didn't like intruding on people.  
  
"It's perfectly all right." Yugis grandpa smiled.  
  
"Hey gramps ya got anymore rice?" Joey asked.  
  
Ken crawled under the blankets on the couch. Wormmon was curled up on the pillow asleep, Yugi and his grandpa had gone to sleep awhile ago. Ken slowly slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to Yugis door. He felt bad about sneaking around like this when Yugi had been so nice to him. Maybe he should tell Yugi everything...  
  
Yugis door was open a crack, he peeked inside. Yugi was sitting on the edge of his bed holding the pyramid thing, Ken gasped. A larger version of Yugi leaned against the wall, he looked transparent almost like a ghost.  
  
"So Yami, what do you think about Ken?"  
  
"He seems to be nice enough, but what if the item he's looking for is one of the melenium items? Maybe even your puzzle. I wouldn't trust him just yet."  
  
"There dosen't seem to be much wrong with him, sure I guess it's kinda wierd how he just showed up here and all, but I don't think that means he's evil." Yugi looked up at the other worridly.  
  
"Just the same, I think I'll stay up and watch over the puzzle tonight." Yugi nodded. "Alright Yami."  
  
Ken knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Yugi asked. Ken oushed the door open. "Ah, it's me, I've got something I wanna tell you." He looked at Yami a little scared.  
"Well..."  
  
Suddenly there was a huge crash at the front door.  
  
"What was that?" Yugi exclaimed  
  
All three of them rushed to the front door.  
  
***  
  
AN: Well I think I'm gonna leave it there for now. Please review if you want me to continue. And please give me some more ideas for who you want me to send where. Thanks ^_^ 


	3. Davis vs the super saiyajin!

Here's Lorachi, and Panny&Mars request for Dragonball Z Enjoy!  
Davis vs. The super saiyajin!  
Day 1  
  
Blue swirled all around Davis, the whirling colors made his stomach turn as he flew by. Suddenly the blue disappeared and he crashed into the ground. Everything was black for a few moments, he could hear voices.  
  
"Where'd he come from?"  
  
"I dunno, he just appeared here suddenly, he hit the ground really hard. Maybe you should go fet the boys. Hurry! I think he's waking up!"  
  
Davis blinked awake. A young girl with blueish hair and pretty blue eyes was kneeling next to him.  
  
"Where am I?" Davis sat up.  
  
"Careful! You just knocked yourself on the head pretty hard. You shouldn't sit up so fast." The girl cautioned.  
  
"Ahh, a head injury won't hurt me. My skulls to thick. I'm Davis who're you?"  
  
"My name's Bra." The girl smiled.  
  
Davis blinked at her for a moment then started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bra asked indignatly.  
  
"Here they are." A girl with short black hair and brown eyes ran over followed by two boys, one was also black haired and brown eyed the other was purple haired and blue eyed.  
  
"Who're these guys?" Davis asked.  
  
"That's Goten, and his niece Pan, and that's my brother Trunks. Guys this is Davis."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Pan smiled.  
  
"Hi." Goten grinned.  
  
"Hey." Trunks nodded.  
  
'Trunks and Bra? Who would name their kids that? What kind of wierdos are these people?" Davis thought.  
  
Suddenly he looked around. "Where's Veemon?"  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"VEEMON!" Davis shouted getting to his feet. "VEEMON! Where are you?"  
  
"This guy is cracked." Trunks stared at him. Pan nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm right here, quit yelling." Veemon crawled out of the bushes. "I hit my head or something.  
  
"Oh there you are. Guys, this is Veemon, Veemon, these are the guys."  
  
"Hi!" Veemon smiled cheerfully.  
  
"The Saiyajins stared at Veemon for a moment.  
  
"What is that?" Goten knelt next to Veemon, "Is it an alien or something?"  
  
"Na there's no such thing as aliens."  
  
The four Saiyajin exchanged amused glances.  
  
"Veemon's a digimon."  
  
"A digi what?" Bra asked.  
  
"I'm tellin ya he's cracked." Trunks shook his head.  
  
"I'm not! Davis shouted. "Just cuz I'm an idiot dosen't mean I'm nuts!"  
  
Trunks and the girls looked amused. Goten just looked at him funny.  
  
"Maybe we should have mom take a look at him. He might have hit his head harder than we thought." Bra looked at him skeptically. She took a capsule out of her purse and threw it, it opened into a small plane.  
  
"What was that?!" Davis yelled jumping behind Goten.  
  
They all looked at him funny. "It's just a capsule Dummy." Trunks shook his head climbing into the driver seat.  
  
"How come Trunks get to drive? I wanna drive!" Goten complained.  
  
"How about I drive?" Bra smiled.  
  
"NO!!!" The other three shouted at once.  
  
Bra sniffed. "I'm not that bad. Come on Davis get in here, and bring your Veemon."  
  
Slowly Davis Climbed into the plane and sat between Goten and Bra. Pan sat in the passenger seat next to Trunks.   
  
"So how did you get out here anyway?" Goten asked Davis. "We're a long way from West City."  
  
"West City? I'm not from around here I'm from another world." Davis explained everything to Goten, about the seals and the items, and the person he needed to find to fix the seal. To his surprise Goten didn't laugh.  
  
Bra frowned she had been listening to, along with Pan and Trunks. "Now how do you find this item?"  
  
"With my digivice. See it shows up on my radar." He pulled out his digivice and to his surprise there were not one, but seven spots on the radar.  
"Seven! There's only supposed to be one! Now how'm I supposed to find it? I've got three days, and can't look for all of them!"  
  
"We can help." Pan turned around in her seat.  
  
"Pan how do we know he's telling the truth?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Would anyone think we were telling the truth if we told them about ourselves or the dragonballs?" Pan raised her eyebrows. "But that's all true isn't it?"  
  
Trunks fell silent.  
  
"The dragonballs!" Bra exclaimed. "That must be it, the dragonballs are interfearing with your radar! You need to find one of them, but it detects all of them."  
  
"Finding the dragonballs won't be hard. We've done that enough." Trunks finally conceeded. As he landed in their backyard. "I guess we'll be flying from here?"  
  
"Why not." Goten shrugged. "I need the exercise."  
  
"Who has to carry him?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I can't." Bra shook her head. "It has to be one of you three and someone else has to carry me.  
  
"How about you two just take the plane?" Pan said hopefully.   
  
"It'll be faster this way. Now pick."  
  
Pan, Goten and Trunks did rock paper scissors. Goten had to carry Davis, Trunks carried Bra, and Pan took Veemon.  
  
Okay let's go find the Dragonballs!" They took off using Davis digivice for the radar.  
AN: I'm gonna stop here. Okay, alot of the animes you're suggesting I don't know much about.Like Card Captor Sakura,Outlaw Star, Ronn Warriors etc. I basically won't know much about anything that's not on Toonami, or used to be on Fox kids. So if you would like me to use them you could maybe tell me a website where I can learn more about the show. If I don't know much then I'll have to write a Pokemon chapter and no offense to Pokemon fans but, I don't really want that. Please review. And thank you very much to all the people who have reviewed and offered suggestions. I'll do my best to use the shows you want. 


	4. Card Captor Cody

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Card captor Sakura.  
  
Card captor Cody  
Day 1  
  
Cody went flying headlong through the swirling yellow lights. The twisting turing lights were enough to make him sick. Suddenly it all disappeared and he slammed onto a swing. He looked around him quickly, he was at a playground, with a giant penguin in it. He head a groan underneath him. Armadillomon was sitting under the swing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cody asked hopping off the swing.   
  
"Yeah just fine." He mumbled. "I've got a headache now."  
  
"Shh! Pretend you're a stuffed animal!" Cody hissed suddenly when he became aware of two girls watching him. How long had they been there? Did they see him come?  
  
The girl with brown hair was whispering to the one with dark hair, who was carrying a video camera. Slowly they approached him.  
  
"I don't sense a clow card aura." said a little voice that didn't come from either of the girls.  
  
"Shh!" The one with brown hair hissed at her backpack. Cody looked at them skeptically.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tomoyo." The dark haired on introduced herself. "And this is Sakura. How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Cody asked uncomfortably. So they had seen. He hoped desperalty he could get out of this without having to lie.  
  
Tomoyo showed him her video camera, she rewound it a little bit. It was filming Sakura, when suddenly it turned over to the swing set, there was a beam of gold light shooting down from the sky and suddenly Cody appeared on the swing.  
  
Cody shifted uncomfortably. "Ummm...well, I..."   
  
Suddenly a little yellow teddybear like thing popped out of Sakuras backpack.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura yelped.  
  
The little thing floated around Cody.  
  
"I can't sense Clows aura around him, but he's got a gaurdian, and he obviously used some kind of magic."  
  
"Kero!" Sakura groaned.   
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "We're in for it now." She murmered.  
  
"What is that?" Cody asked pointing to Kero. "And what's a clow Aura?"  
  
"What is that!" Kero demanded pointing at Armadillomon "And how did you get here like that?"  
  
"That indeed! Don't you talk to me like that." Aramadillomon grumbled.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Cody all looked at each other uncomfortably, while Armadillomon and Kero stared each other down.  
  
"Kero stop it now." Sakura broke in. "We've got our secrets and he has his. Now let's..."  
  
"But what if his secrets interfere with our search for the clow cards? What if he's after them to like that Chinese bratt?" Kero demanded.  
  
"Hey Kero, I've got some extra chocolate bars in my back pack." Tomoyo said.  
  
Keros ears perked up. "Sweet!" He dove in. Tomoyo zipped it shut behind him.  
  
"Candy." Armadillomon murmered. "Hush." Cody whispered.  
  
"We're really sorry about all of that." Sakura blushed a little. "Kero is just like that. Well I guess we'll see you around."   
  
"Yeah." Cody nodded. Then began to walk away.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tomoyo called after him. "We didn't catch your name.  
  
"I'm Cody, amd this is Armadillomon."   
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Cody and Armadillomon." Tomoyo nodded to them as they turned and left.  
  
Cody took out his digivice. A little dot bliped on his scanner. It wasn't to far away. Maybe a couple of blocks or so.   
  
"There's the thing we're looking for." Cody showed it to Armadillomon.  
  
Suddenly the dot began to move.  
  
"Come on let's go after it!" They both took off running.  
  
"I wonder what really happened with him?" Sakura murmered as she walked along with Tomoyo. "We might have found out if Kero hadn't jumped him." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo murmered, warching the clip on her video camera again, as she walked along.  
  
Suddenly Kero started struggling in the backpack.  
  
"Sakura! I sense a Clow card!"  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry for the hold up! I've been busy with some projects and haven't had much time to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. 


	5. Sailor Tk

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update and sorry if this chapter is to short, but I just haven't been very inspired to write this lately. Anyway enjoy I guess.   
  
Tk opened his eyes slowly, he felt dizzy and disoriented. He stood up and shook his head to clear it, he realized that he was in an arcade. He quickly picked up Patamon,   
  
"You're a stuffed animal okay?" he whispered.   
  
"Hey man are you okay?" a boy came up behind him. "It looked like you fell or something."   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Tk said quickly.   
  
"I'm Andrew." he held out his hand. "Are you new around here?"   
  
Tk shook his head holding Patamon with his other arm. "I'm Tk, I'm just visiting here for awhile."   
  
"Hey Andrew who's this?" a group of several girls popped up behind the other boy.   
  
"Oh hey girls. This is Tk, Tk this is Serena, Amy, and Lita."   
  
"Hey." he waved as they were each introduced.   
  
"He looks just like my old boyfriend." Lita murmered, Tk blushed a little, he didn't think he was meant to hear that.   
  
"So Tk, where do you come from?" Serena asked getting up in his face.   
  
"Umm I'm from out of town." he said nervously stepping back a little.   
  
"Serena stop crowding him you're going to scare him away!" Lita said pushing just as close.   
  
"Well umm, as much as I'd love to stay and talk with you girls, I really have some stuff I've got to go and do now. Well by!" Tk dashed out the door as fast a humanly possible. That had been just to wierd.   
  
"I think they like you Tk." Patamon giggle floating up to sit on Tk's hat.   
  
"I think they scare me." Tk shook his head. "I'll be happy if I don't have to run into any of them again."   
  
Tk took out his digivice there was a little blip on the screen that led right back into the arcade. "Ah man, just my luck." Tk groaned.   
  
"Maybe we can hide until those girls leave and then go and find it." Patamon suggested.   
  
"Yeah I think that would be a good idea."   
  
"Here they come!" Patamon hissed. Tk dove into the bushes as the three girls walked out of the arcade bickering.   
  
"He was so cute! And you had to scare him away!" Serena stomped angrily.   
  
"Me? You're the one who scared him." Tk waited until they were well down the street. He glanced down his digivice and groaned.   
  
"What is it?" Patamon asked.  
  
"The radar, look at the radar." Tk slumped down. The little blip had moved away from the arcade, the same way that the girls had gone.   
  
"One of them has got the item we're looking for." Patamon said.   
  
"Really, I'd never have guessed that." Tk said sarcastically. "I'm never gonna make it out of this alive."   
  
"It's okay Tk, they're not that scary." Patamon said hopfully.   
  
Tk just shook his head. "Well let's go after them and get what we need, find the person we need to and hope against hope that it isn't Lita or Serena." Tk stood up and ran down the street after them, but they had disappeared from sight.   
  
Following his radar he went after them, finally after chasing awhile he saw them standing outside a school, there was another one now. He gulped praying that she wasn't as bad as the other two. He took a deep breath and began walking down the sidewalk.   
  
"Hey Tk! Over here!" Serena yelled waving her arms.   
  
"Oh, hey!" Tk laughed nervously. "Fancy meeting you here."   
  
"This is Raye." She pointed to the new girl.   
  
"Hi." she said staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.   
  
"Umm hi." he said. Great. Just great.   
  
"Hey do you wanna like go someplace?" Lita asked suddenly. "There's a carnival tonight just outside of town. Come on it would be fun."   
  
"Yeah please!" Serena grinned bouncing up and down.   
  
Lita gave Serena a sideways glare. Somehow he didn't think Lita had meant all of them.   
  
"You guys it's a school night, we really shouldn't be staying out late." Amy chided.   
  
"Ah lighten up Amy, it's just one night." Raye said.   
  
They were all staring at Tk. Tk glanced at his digivice they were to close together to tell which one of them had it. He shrugged.   
  
"Sure that sounds like fun." he laughed.   
  
"Yeah!" The three girls yelled at once. Amy sighed shaking her head.   
  
"We'll meet you there at seven alright." Lita grinned.   
  
"Right." he nodded as the girls ran off. As they parted directions he looked down at the digivice, it was moving he looked up, the only girls going in the right direction were Serena and Raye. Well at least that narrowed it down. He sighed shoving the digivice into his pocket, he just hoped desperatly that it wasn't one of them that he had to take along with him.   
  
"Well that didn't go quite so bad as it could have." Patamon said.   
  
"Right." Tk sighed. "Well I'd better go get something to eat, we've got alot of time before we have to go out to the carnival.   
  
***  
  
Raye grinned as she dressed herself up, but tried not to look to dressy. When they went to the carnival she would find some way to get Tk away from the others.   
  
"He is going to be my boyfriend." she flashed a smile in the mirror.   
  
***  
  
Serena dashed around her room.   
  
"What on earh are you doing?" Luna asked from where he was sitting on the bed.   
  
"I've gotta look nice for this dreamy guy that we met today. We've all going to the carnavel tonight. I've gotta look my best so that Lita or Raye don't steal him away from me!" She dug through her closet furiously.   
  
Luna shook his head. "Honestly you girls."   
  
"Perfect." Serena held up her dress. "I'll have to find some way to lose the others so that it can be just Tk and me." she got a faraway look in her eyes. "He's so dreamy. 


End file.
